DOOM And GLOOM and venturiantale?
by theaskuebunch
Summary: Don't Ask why, But its rated M. So if you dont wanna cry dont read 3 its set as a warcraft story but its an Venturiantale Story OF FEELS! Mhm Headcannons alert, Not canon! I think a lot of feels From my dreams i keep having D: so enjoy and Sally's backstory is up next Or Ghosts :3
Katlynn: Um, Remember i said i would keep it K to T? Well, This has to be M for my really sad headcanons for Venturiantale. I was playing the Hunger games simulator. And Some bad things happened that gave me headcanons. it is rated M for. A lot, Of. Bloody. Blood. And Jimmy crying XD Jimmy: I NEVER CRY! Katlynn: Heh. I see some sad fanfiction on DA/Deviantart. VAL AND JAVA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS -.- AND SOME OF COPPERFIRECRACKER'S and some other people can someone please link me more sad P.I.E fanfics? Please *puppy monkey baby eyes* Okay This A/N is over get ready for the first saddest story on here.
You know what.. before i end the A/N. Please Don't Cry D: I dont like it when people cry. so take A load off ya shoulders and go get to watching A Skyrim Tale the memories make me cry. Bitter Sweet really. Or Fallout Tale :3 Or- The Tale that started it all. DRUM ROLL PLEASE! A MINECRAFT TALE !

Gavin: Johnny! *Glares at his little brother* (Btw, Gavin is 20 and Toast is 8. Cuz a LOT and i mean a LOT of people keep saying he died when he was younger. Has something to do with Gavin) Johnny: Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?  
Gavin: I need you to do something for me, see that man with a knife? (Mhm, Mhm, Tears Incoming HIDE YO WAFFLES) Johnny: Yeah, He kinda looks scary. Gavin: Tell him you wanna know his secret. Could you do that? Johnny: I LOVE SECRETS kinda. I mean some. Hey tell Jenny I said Hi ima play with the man, Since he can't be a stranger since You know him right? Gavin: Of Course I do! Hes my Best Friend, His Name is... Gregory. (Dun dun DUNNNNN WATCH OUT MY FRIENDS CUZ ITS ALSO A THEORY THAT GAVIN IS CBF)

Johnny: *Walks Over To The Man and Pokes Him* Hey! Can you tell me your secret My brother says he knows you can we play together? (Well, It's not what you think it is.. Yet) Gregory: *gasps* You reaaaaaaaaaaaaally wanna know my SECRET!? *laughs like a madman* Johnny: Yeah! (Um, When he said yeah Bethany's Chica Voice came in mind. Or Balloon Boy Btw the reason im interrupting the story at times is to lighten the mood cause I, Am more eviler than Java Copper and Val COMBINED At least i try to lighten the mood though XD)

Gregory: Aw, You're cute, So. (Mhm, Not what you expected, Yet) What do you wanna play? Johnny: (heh... Don't mind me) Hide and Seek! Gregory: PERFECT! If i find you i can SHOW you my secret! Johnny: OOh you Gonna show me something!? Cool! Gregory: Now, Go hide for.. 5 minutes i gotta talk to your brother over here. Johnny: Kay! *Gregory walks over to Gavin* Gavin: So Jimmy, You didn't Kill him as soon as he asked?! Why not? Jimmy: I Got Plans. Plans. for today No one here will forget Gavin: I NEED A NEW BODY TO POSSESS! (He is a Ghost... Cause i think it's Cannon actually) Jimmy: You'll get your Body you impatient britt. Just wait! But i can only let you control him at times. Gavin: Why? Jimmy: cuz i aint allowed to do anything full time *sigh* Its so stupid! *Gavin pats his shoulder* Gavin: It'll do. I am a WereWolf- Heh, If im a werewolf that means he has to be part werewolf. *Smirks* I can control the wolf side of him! *5 minutes later* Jimmy/Gregory: READY OR NOT HERE I COME! *Laughs Insanely* *Johnny Toast is hiding Somewhere! Guess!* Gregory: *Has a knife in his hand* FOUND YA! Johnny: Dang it! how'd you find me In Mums car! Gregory: A lot of kids do that! Ready for the secret? (Yes. He looks like Johnny Ghost but taller. and older. DUH) Johnny: Yeah! *Jimmy smirks and pushes Toast against a tree* Jimmy: Well, lets say, My name is Jimmy Casket! Worlds most renowned Serial Killer! Oh, And i'll see ya in a few years! *kills johnny* (sorry, I.. this is just- THe beginning of- Madness D: I hate myself for this but, It aint over) Jimmy: There. Happy? Sheesh. Kid thought he could hide in a CAR! i mean, Smart but not.. Gavin: Great! Jimmy: Here You go jobs done! Go on do your thing! *gavin takes over Half of his body and Jimmy Disappears But before he leaves he tells Gavin something* Jimmy: Oh, And Johnny boy is gonna be unconscious for two to three days. So you got control over his whole body. for now. Gotta go. Cardboard friend is waiting (Doom gloom mooo..Lets have some happiness! Heres some happy P.I.E kawaiiness of da Brotherly Love!) *Meanwhile, while Ghost And Toast Was listening to my story* Ghost: JOHNNY! Toast: ... Okay. You really hate us i understand that now. I- *hugs ghost* Ghost: What on Earth! KATLYNN HOW COULD YOU! Katlynn: Hey! i had nightmares i told the Warcraft gang And Toast dies in the bloodiest of ways every single night. Just like last night ^.^ Toast: I aint Leavin! You can't make me! *Is saying this while still hugging Ghost* Katlynn: FEEL IT! FEEL HOW MUCH OF THE FEELS I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS!

Okay anyway you two get some sleep, I'm Just.. Um, Not sleep tonight.  
*Toast Carries Ghost to his room and tucks him in* (#BROMANCE) Toast: Ignore. It. Sir. Its just Fanfiction, Until it becomes Canon of course. Ghost: Yeah. Just stupid stories! Good night Johnny! Toast Night, Sir! *Goes to the desk across the room and puts his FAB GLASSES ON 3* Katlynn: Oh hey, Sally? I have a sad headcanon for you Don't ask me why, Headcanon is just Scary AND IT'S JAVA'S FAULT! She made a poem. when you were 5.. Sally: *is eating waffles* Okie. Katlynn: I'm almost done with this and now this must be the most heartbreaking thing a police officer can hear- Toast: *Perks ears up* Officer Maloney? Um- Katlynn: Jenny. Toast: WHAT DOES JENNY HAVE TO DO WITH THIS -.- why! i haven't even seen her in Katlynn: Shut up! Your lil sleeping brother is trying to sleep! Toast: Oops. Okay fine -.- Don't Ever do this Again. Katlynn: I already feel guilty, johnny! (Continuing!) *Gavin Enters his room and writes a letter to his sister Jenny Toast who is currently At work At being a Police Officer* "It's me, Gavin, You know the middle brother, I can't write long as I have to go somewhere. Oh, Everything is Fine here if you were wondering, Oh, And Johnny Wanted to tell you Hi. Cause he isn't feeling to good to Write, Hes really, Stiff, probably A cold (Idc, Gavin Is a jerk, Plus i go stiff when I get a cold so yeah) And really Pale! It's really weird to be honest. Well i've gotta get going now Cya, Later sis!" (A week later Oh, Btw how this works is- Ahem- the blood is still there. The body is still there Cuz my dream said so. and My dreams hate me so here's the ending ^.^ none of us were hoping for.) *Later that night Jenny Returns home* Johnny! I'm home! Gavin went somewhere, Not sure where! * 2 minutes later* Oh come on don't hide from me! *Looks around the yard and goes to something that looks red under the tree* Johnny Why on earth are you sleeping here bro- Oh my- Fsm. (Fsm. EVen in the Venturiantale Universe) NO! *Holds toast* What on earth! No. No. he knows not to talk to strangers. No Its not real. What if- Oh no. He hated him but wouldn't ever go this far. *is crying* FOR PETE'S SAKES JOHNNY! first it was dad! now mom's in jail! and you're Gone! Wait- dad was murdered. what if- Oh dear mercy. He wouldn't Go that far! *carries toast inside and puts him on his bed* Just, Hold on Johnny. *Calls Gavin and waits for him to answer and he finally answers* Gavin: Yes? Jenny: Gavin, You left Johnny ALONE!? Gavin: Pfft, no. I simply told him to talk to the man and ask what his secret was, Nothing more nothing less. Jenny: You asked him- you basically just sealed his fate! Gavin: Actually. I told him it was a friend since me and Jimmy Jams Are friends. He helped me gain control over Johnny For a while but when he comes to i can only control one part of him.. Ugh! Jenny: How could you! he looked up to you! he actually LOVED you! And you kill him! Gavin: Technically I didn't kill him. Jenny: I Hate You. Gavin: Aw, i Feel the love. Jenny: I will get revenge you know. Gavin: Come get me! i DARE you. (And you know Hells island and stuff? Jenny goes there to be alone. so here's that part) Jenny: *Hangs up the phone* Johnny Just wait- I promise. But I have to- Go somewhere. You might not remember me when you wake up but that's okay. I don't Know where just wherever the plane takes me.. You'll get your revenge. If you even remembered you died. Well, I guess this is Goodbye, For now. Let's just call this a see ya later. (TO BE CONTIUED CUZ DADS HOME :3) 

'


End file.
